


Bad Girl

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom Jughead Jones, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jeronica, Riverdale, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Veronica Lodge, Submission, Vughead, dom and sub sex, jughead and veronica, veronica and jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: Jughead is dominant over Veronica Lodge, who is only submissive for him and no one else.





	Bad Girl

Veronica sat at her desk, looking over the invoice for the shipment of whiskey she just received for La Bonne Nuit.

She was a stickler for checking over each invoice she got for her club and her diner upstairs, making sure there were no discrepancies and making sure she got her deal.

But it was when she looked at the invoice from the meat supplier that she noticed something was off. She immediately picked up the phone to place a call.

“I ordered 30 pounds of ground beef, Frank, not 20. This is the 3rd time this has happened. If I don’t get that other 10 pounds _free of charge_ by tomorrow, I will take my business elsewhere.”

The owner of Franks Meats immediately agreed to the free ten pounds of product and Veronica thanked him, but all the same reminded him that just because she was a young, and female, it didn’t meant she would be taken advantage of.

It was something she had never let slide, being only 22, just out of college but having been a successful business owner since she was sixteen, she had dealt with countless amounts of people who tried to take advantage of her, thinking she was infantile, frivolous and lacking professionalism.

But she had proven them all wrong by being a shrewd businesswoman, having to prove herself far more than most people in her position.

She’d developed a thick skin, never let anyone see her lose her cool, and made sure her businesses were run like a tight ship.

“Okay, everyone, staff meeting is starting now. Take notes because this will be a long one.” She said as her employees that worked at Pop’s stood in the back by the kitchen, quietly waiting for their boss to give them the rundown on anything and everything she had on her agenda.

“The diner has been doing really well, so you might have heard the rumor that I’m giving you all a significant pay raise, but it won’t come at zero cost to all of you. I expect 110% from each and every one of you. This place should be _gleaming_ , with service that goes above and beyond. The food should be held to the standard it has always been but even better. I want at least 25 positive customer reviews _weekly_.”

She spoke firmly and directly, not wanting her words to be misconstrued in any way. This was how she ran things, concise and strict, but it was why Pop’s was the number one eating spot in town and why La Bonne Nuit was one of the most popular bars in the whole state.

Veronica Lodge knew how to run a business, and to near perfection.

She was tough, but her employees respected her with a dose of healthy fear.

“Ms. Lodge, your shipment of new highball glasses has arrived.” Veronica’s bar manager, Fangs Fogerty, said as he knocked on the doorframe once she was back in her office that afternoon crunching the numbers of the last week’s liquor sales.

“Great! Let me see them.” She said as she took off her glasses and smiled at her friend and employee.

Fangs grimaced as he showed Veronica one of the new glasses that she’d ordered all the way from Las Vegas.

“La Bonnie New? What the _hell_?” She yelped as she stared at the etching on the glass.

“They got the name wrong. It’s like that on every single glass.” Fangs said regretfully, clearly bracing himself for Veronica’s wrath.

Veronica jumped up from her chair and walked out onto the main floor where the cases of glasses sat in a line on the mahogany bar top.

She looked through each one, and sure enough, every single highball glass had La Bonnie New etched on it.

“Fangs! Get the glass company on the phone _now_. Sweetpea! Pack these glasses back up and get ready for some shipping labels that they better send to me ASAP.” She barked as she slammed one of the glasses down on the bar.

“Give em hell, babe.”

Veronica’s heart melted at the sound of her boyfriend’s voice as he walked down the speakeasy stage steps, his leather jacket on, his hair tousled from his motorcycle helmet.

He didn't usually come by unexpectedly in the middle of the workday, but she happily embraced the surprise. 

“You know I always do.” She said quietly once he’d reached her and cupped her face in his hands.

She immediately felt a rush to her core, a throbbing that only Jughead’s touch ever seemed to give her.

“But you weren’t being very nice to Fangs and Sweetpea…I think I might have to punish you for being so bossy.”

Veronica’s pulse raced at his words.

“Do you think you deserve to be punished?” He asked, his lips against her ear as he brushed her hair off of her neck.

Veronica nodded.

“Say it.” He growled.

Veronica gulped before softly replying.

“I should be punished.”

Jughead looked at her and smiled devilishly.

“Good girl.”

Veronica smoothed out her dress as she turned to her employees that were busily working to get the club ready for their 7PM opening.

“Quick announcement, everyone!” She called out to them.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked up expectantly.

“I’ll be in my office for the rest of the afternoon. Do _not_ disturb me. No exceptions!” She barked before allowing Jughead to take her hand and lead her to the back of the club and into her office.

Jughead smirked as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

“Been a busy day, Ronnie?” He asked as he took off his Serpent jacket.

Veronica chuckled.

“ _That’s_ an understatement. For every one thing that goes right, something goes wrong.”

Jughead sighed, nodding as if he understood exactly what she meant.

“Yeah, things at the paper have been insane. One of my leads on a story didn’t pan out, and I can’t get a quote from the city commissioner for that article on the new town ordinances they want to enforce.”

Veronica shook her head.

“It’s one of those days, huh?” She asked with a smile.

Jughead nodded.

“It is. So I thought I would come by and blow off a little steam with you. If you had some time for me, of course.” He said as he cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend of nearly six months.

Veronica grinned from ear to ear, beyond thrilled that Jughead had been thinking about her and had left work just to be with her.

“I _always_ have time for you.” She said as she started to move towards him.

But Jughead held up his hand, stopping her.

She felt a thrill ripple throughout her whole body. This was _exactly_ what she needed. After all the delegations and responsibilities and pressures, she would have the chance to get all of the tension out of her system by catering to Jughead’s immense sexual appetite. His domination over her was the only thing that turned her on. His demands, the sweet torture, it was pure ecstasy.

Veronica had never imagined, when she had begun dating Jughead, that he was into something that was so unlike anything she had ever experienced before. But the first time he had demanded that she go down on him while he grabbed her hair, she had immediately orgasmed from how much she loved it. Being submissive to him had fulfilled a fantasy and desire that she’d never even knew she had or wanted. To say it was mind-blowing would be only one way to describe it.

“Turn around and put your hands on your desk.” He commanded, his voice stern.

Veronica did as she was told.

She couldn’t see him, but she could hear him approaching. She sucked in a breath as his hands began to move under her dress and up her thighs. She felt the tugging of her panties before hearing the sound of ripping fabric. Her heart fluttered. He was definitely going to have fun with her today.

“Oh!” She gasped when his finger only briefly slid into her before he pulled it out.

“Shhh, don’t make any noise…or I’ll have to punish you a _lot_ harder.” He said as his body covered hers, pushing her down flat onto her desk.

Jughead took her wrists and pulled them up over her head, holding them together with one hand while he tied her wrists together with her panties. She could feel his cock through his jeans as it dug into her. She wanted desperately to touch him, but she knew the rules.

Veronica groaned at having been bound and Jughead quickly put a hand over her mouth.

“You disobeyed me, baby girl.” He said as he pulled up Veronica’s dress, exposing her bare bottom.

He gently ran his fingers over her slick core, teasing her, knowing she wouldn’t be able to stop from moaning if he continued.

“Damn, baby…you’re so fucking _wet_ for me.”

Veronica said nothing, hoping he would reward her for being silent instead of torturing her with the way he was touching her. She needed something deeper, but he hadn’t given it to her yet.

“And so obedient too. Such a good girl…and so fucking beautiful.”

Veronica’s heart thundered hard in her chest and her core throbbed with need as she heard the familiar rustling sound of Jughead undoing his jeans.

Suddenly, the soft, large head of his cock was moving up and down the seam of her core in languid strokes. And without any way of stopping herself, she let out a soft whimper at how much she wanted him to be inside of her.

“Oh no, baby girl. Only _good_ girls get cock, not bad ones who don’t follow orders.” He growled as he pulled away from her.

Veronica shifted her hips, writhing against the desk, hoping she could move enough to find him. But he had stood back far enough that she couldn't reach him.

“Eager little one, aren’t we?” He asked with a devious chuckle.

She knew he enjoyed watching her squirm, enjoyed watching her want him so badly.

“Fuck, Veronica…you make my dick so _hard_ …suck it with that pretty little mouth of yours and maybe I’ll reward you.” He said with a breathless sigh, obviously so turned on that he wanted her as bad as she was wanting him.

Veronica did her best to push herself up off of the desk with her wrists still bound. Her dress was still hitched around her waist as she turned to face Jughead.

He was sitting casually in the plush chair in the corner of her dimly lit office, his large cock in his hand, stroking it slowly, waiting for her mouth to take over.

He looked so hot sitting there that she bit her bottom lip at the sight of him. God, she wanted him, and she knew without a doubt that she’d never wanted anyone this bad before in her whole life. Jughead owned her. Heart, soul, mind, and definitely body.

Jughead licked his lips as she dropped to her knees in front of him. He leaned forward and undid the buttons on the front of her dress, revealing her heaving chest covered in a lacy, red bra.

“Do a good job and I’ll fuck you properly.” He said as he squeezed her breasts before sitting back to fully enjoy what she had been tasked to do.

It was torture not to be able to touch him with her hands as she used her tongue to guide him into her mouth.

The sound that escaped from Jughead’s lips was so satisfying that she wanted more than anything to hear it again.

“Holy _shit_ …” He sighed as she moved her mouth up and down his thick shaft, taking him in deeper each time.

Jughead sat up and wove his hands through her hair as she continued to work him devotedly, wanting so desperately to be rewarded.

“Fuck… _yes_ …baby girl…you’re _such_ a good girl…now get off the floor, bend over that desk, and I’ll fuck you until you come.”

Veronica couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across her face as she got up and did what she was told. She loved how he talked, loved how he made demands. And she loved the prize for behaving just how he wanted her to. She couldn’t wait to be filled to the hilt by her incredible man.

“Oh…god…” She moaned as the head of Jughead’s cock teased her aching core.

She couldn’t hold back, he felt too good.

“Bad girl.” He seethed as he smacked her on the ass, making her yelp from the unexpected spank.

He spanked her again for yelping, and she bit her lip, doing her best to not make another sound. As much as she enjoyed the pleasurable pain, she wanted him inside of her more than anything else.

When he was satisfied with her punishment, he began to tease her again with his cock. She gripped the side of the desk and bit her lip even harder, so hard she feared she would bleed from the pressure, but she wasn’t about to make another sound. She needed him so bad she could hardly control herself. It was getting more and more difficult. The torture was intense, but she loved every second of it.

Finally, he eased into her, groaning as he went.

“Mmm…fuck yes…” Jughead sighed, his voice making her weak and her pulse race.

She was madly in love with Jughead Jones and she hoped to god he felt the same way about her so that she would never have to let go of how good they were together.

He plunged feverishly into her. It was brutal and chaotic but so satisfying and passionate.

“Do you like that, baby girl? Do you like the way I fuck you?”

Veronica nodded emphatically.

“You may speak.” Jughead told her as he splayed his hands over her hips and ass, continuing to pound into her.

“Oh, god, Jughead…never stop… _please_ … _never_ stop…” She replied breathlessly.

Jughead chuckled as he buried himself so deeply into her that she cried out from how unbelievably good he felt.

“Be a good girl.” He said as he leaned down and put his lips to her ear.

“And I never will.”

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
